Over the rainbow
by IchiFujimiya
Summary: "Di ujung pelangi pasti terdapat harta karun.. aku percaya karena kamu yang mengatakannya padaku.."   JinXiaoyu  Read and review please...


Over the rainbow,a tekken fanfic

By : IchigoJeevas

Rate : T ajah

JinXiaoyu

Summary :

"Di ujung pelangi pasti terdapat harta karun, aku percaya karena kamu yang mengatakannya.."

JinXiaoyu

Timeline : beberapa bulan sebelum iron fist tournament 3 dimulai, jadi ceritannya Jin sama Xiaoyu masih sekolah begitu...

Disclaimer : punya... itu tuh! *nunjuk bendera Namco*

okay, let's enjoy this fic minna san.. ^ ^

"perkiraan cuaca tadi pagi memang akurat.. siang ini benar-benar hujan deras... bagaimana ini..? " keluh Xiaoyu. ia sudah tertahan di sekolah selama kurang lebih dua jam karena hujan deras yang terus mengguyur yakushima tanpa henti. yah salahkan saja Panda yang tidak membawakannya payung.

Xiaoyu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, rasanya cukup seram juga kalau harus sendirian menunggu hujan berhenti di sekolah. tapi ternyata ia tidak sendirian karena sebuah suara baritone tiba-tiba menyapa Xiaoyu dari belakang "Xiao? kau belum pulang? " tanya orang itu, Xiaoyu memutar badannya dan tersenyum lebar "Jin? syukurlah..kupikir aku akan menunggu hujan reda sendirian.."

"tidak juga aku mau pulang kok, aku kan bawa payung." sahut Jin seraya menunjukkan payung digenggamannya. "haah...jahaat...aku ikut yaaa..." rengek Xiaoyu sambil memasang puppy eyes andalannya "mana bisa, payungku ini kecil." jawab Jin "ayolah Jiiin..." rengek Xiaoyu lagi -kali ini sambil menarik-narik seragam Mishima high school yang dikenakan Jin- "i, iya.. lepaskan seragamku Xiao." ucap Jin akhirnya, "yaaaay!"

Jin mulai membuka payungnya, payung dengan corak api warna merah itupun terkembang dengan indahnya "ayo." ajak Jin. tapi begitu mereka sampai di gerbang Mishima high school hujan mulai reda dan akhirnya berhenti sama sekali.

"aiya! Hujannya berhenti Jin! " seru Xiaoyu senang "iya, aku lihat kok." sahut Jin sambil menutup payungnya "ayo pulang." lanjutnya sambil mulai berjalan.

Belum sampai beberapa meter mereka berjalan Xiaoyu sudah berseru lagi "Jin! coba lihat, pelangi! " tunjuknya ke atas, Jin mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil "sudah lama aku tidak melihat pelangi.." komentar Jin sambil terus memperhatikan lengkungan warna-warni itu.

"kau tahu? katanya di ujung pelangi itu ada harta karunnya lho! " ucap Xiaoyu tiba-tiba "tentu aku tahu,kan aku yang menceritakan hal itu saat kita kecil dulu." sahut Jin cuek "ah, kau benar.." senyum Xiaoyu

FLASHBACK

"Jiiiin...tunggu! " seru Xiaoyu sambil berlari-lari mengejar Jin "kejar aku kalau bisa! " balas Jin, saat itu mereka sedang asyik bermain kejar-kejaran di hutan kecil di dekat rumah Jin, hujan yang turun dengan derasnya seolah bukan menjadi masalah untuk dua anak berumur lima tahun itu.

Setelah lelah berlari akhirnya Jin berhenti juga, ia langsung bersandar pada sebatang pohon besar. "Jiiin... huuuft... akhirnya berhenti juga... huuft.."

Xiaoyu berkata dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, lalu ia juga ikut bersandar pada pohon besar itu. "hahaha... kau tidak akan bisa mengejarku Xiao! " tawa Jin sambil mengacak-acak rambut Xiaoyu "huuh.. aku ngambek! pokoknya aku ngambek! " seru Xiaoyu sambil membuang muka. "ah, hujannya berhenti." ucap Jin sambil menengadah keatas "ayo kita pulang Xiao." ajaknya pada Xiaoyu yang dibalas dengan dengusan kecil.

Setelah keluar dari hutan mereka baru menyadari bahwa terdapat 'gejala alam' di langit "waah.. pelangi!lihat, ada pelangi Xiao! " "iya, aku lihat kok, huh! " dengus Xiaoyu "masih marah ya..? " tanya Jin "tidak kok, huh! " jawab Xiaoyu.

Tiba-tiba Jin tersenyum seolah telah mendapatkan ide "aku mau cerita sesuatu nih! tapi Xiao janji jangan marah lagi ya.." pintanya "mau cerita apa? " tanya Xiao heran, tidak biasanya Jin menceritakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"tapi janji dulu.. jangan marah lagi ya? " ulang Jin, kali ini sambil mengasurkan jari kelingkingnya "umm.. baiklah.. " sahut Xiaoyu seraya mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Jin "nah, sekarang mau cerita apa? " tanya Xiaoyu penasaran, Jin tersenyum "kau tahu tidak? katanya di ujung pelangi itu.. " tunjuknya keatas "terdapat harta karun lho! dan siapapun yang menemukan harta karun itu akan selalu bahagia sepanjang hidupnya." tutur Jin panjang lebar "aiya! Benarkah? benarkah hal itu Jin? " tanya Xiaoyu heboh, matanya membulat karena penasaran, "yup! dan hanya orang-orang yang percaya dengan cerita ini saja yang akan mampu menemukan harta karun itu." jawab Jin.

"sekarang kita pulang yuk, kalau basah-basahan begini nanti bisa masuk angin." ajak Jin, "iya! " senyum Xiaoyu riang.

FLASHBACK END

"kau masih percaya dengan cerita itu? " tanya Jin, "tentu saja! " angguk Xiaoyu cepat "kenapa? padahal itu cuma karangan orang-orang saja kan? " Jin kembali bertanya, dahi Xiaoyu berkerut "aku tidak peduli itu benar atau tidak." cetusnya, "kalau begitu mulailah untuk tidak mempercayai bualan macam itu." ucap Jin dingin, kali ini Xiaoyu sudah tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi "aku akan terus percaya! bahkan, bahkan akan kubuktikan padamu! " seru Xiaoyu dengan suara tinggi "akan kubuktikan padamu bahwa harta karun di ujung pelangi itu ada! ingat itu baik-baik Kazama Jin! " xiaoyu menekankan suaranya saat ia mengatakan 'Kazama Jin'.

Setelah mengatakan itu Xiaoyu berlari meninggalkan Jin yang masih keheranan "aku kan hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.." bisik Jin sambil mulai melangkah pulang.

"sebelum kita mulai pelajaran hari ini saya akan mengabsen kalian terlebih dulu." ucap Michelle sensei "Aoki, Miharu, Kazama, Xiaoyu...Miharu, dimana Xiaoyu?" tanya Michelle sensei.

"umm..saya tidak tahu sensei..dia tidak bilang apa-apa." jawab Miharu, sahabat baik Xiaoyu, kekhawatiran terlihat jelas dari raut wajah dan nada suaranya. Jin bertopang dagu dan merenung, sejak Xiaoyu tiba-tiba marah dan meninggalkannya tiga hari yang lalu ia memang tidak pernah muncul lagi di sekolah. '_dimana Xiao sekarang_?' Jin bertanya-tanya, jujur saja Jin merasa sedikit khawatir dengan teman masa kecilnya itu, meskipun kemampuan bela diri Xiaoyu sudah mengalami peningkatan akhir-akhir ini tapi tetap saja Jin merasa khawatir.

Sepulang sekolah Jin memutuskan untuk mencari Xiaoyu, hujan yang lamat-lamat turun tidak dihiraukannya. hampir semua tempat di kota sudah ia telusuri, tidak terasa sudah lebih dari tiga jam Jin mencari sahabatnya itu.

"Xiao, dimana kau..?" bisik Jin sambil mengelap peluh di keningnya, senja mulai turun tapi hujan tak kunjung berhenti juga. Jin berhenti sejenak dan berpikir, dia telah mencari Xiaoyu dimana-mana, disemua tempat..kira-kira dimana tempat yang luput darinya? '_berpikir Jin..berpikir..'_ Jin mengulang-ulang perkataan itu dalam kepalanya "oh iya! " serunya kemudian,ada satu tempat yang luput darinya, tempat itu adalah hutan kecil tempat ia dan Xiaoyu bermain sewaktu kecil dulu.

'_tapi..apa mungkin Xiao ada disana..?' _pikir Jin_ 'sudahlah, aku hanya bisa mencoba.' _lanjutnya sambil berlari kearah hutan itu.

"Xiao!" panggil jin berulang-ulang, tapi sosok gadis cina itu tidak juga menampakkan dirinya "mungkin disana.." gumam Jin seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke bukit-bukit kecil di sebelah barat hutan, ternyata benar! Xiaoyu ada disana, sedang memperhatikan kota yang terlihat dari atas bukit. niat Jin yang ingin memanggil Xiaoyu terhenti saat melihat seekor ular besar yang merayap di dekat kaki sahabatnya.

"XIAO AWAS!" teriak jin sambil berlari kearah Xiaoyu, dengan spontan jin menggenggam tangan Xiaoyu dan menariknya pergi. setelah agak jauh dari tempat tadi barulah Xiaoyu berucap "anoo... te, terima kasih Jin.. kalau kamu tidak ada entah apa jadinya.." "dasar bodoh! sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan!" bentak Jin, Xiaoyu terdiam sejenak "aku... aku hanya ingin mencari harta karun di ujung pelangi.. aku hanya ingin membuktikannya padamu.." jelas Xiaoyu dengan suara pelan.

"tapi tindakanmu itu membuat semuanya khawatir kau tahu?menghilang tiga hari tanpa kabar, kau pikir Miharu dan yang lainnya tidak cemas, hah?" balas jin bertubi-tubi. Xiaoyu hanya bisa menunduk mendengarnya "maaf..." bisiknya.

"apa kau tidak cemas Jin? " tanya Xiaoyu saat mereka keluar dari hutan, Jin tidak merespon apa-apa tapi dari penampilannya yang lusuh Xiaoyu tahu bahwa Jin juga mencemaskannya.

"Jin.. sekali lagi terima kasih ya.. aku janji tidak akan menghilang seperti ini lagi.. " ucap Xiaoyu "iya." sahut Jin singkat "hujannya sudah reda, ayo pulang." lanjutnya. "Jin lihat! ada pelangi! " seru Xiaoyu heboh, tiba-tiba Xiaoyu terdiam seolah baru saja menemukan sesuatu. dengan senyum lebar ia berlari memeluk Jin sampai mereka berdua jatuh dengan posisi xiaoyu menimpa tubuh jin "h,hey! Lepaskan! apa-apaan ini xiao? " Jin meronta dipelukan Xiaoyu, "ternyata cerita itu memang benar!ternyata harta karun diujung pelangi itu memang ada! " sorak Xiaoyu ceria "dan Jin adalah harta karun diujung pelangiku! " lanjutnya lagi masih dengan senyum lebar yang sama.

Jin mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum mendengar sorakan Xiaoyu tadi "aku? harta karunmu? tidak mau ah! " goda Jin sambil tertawa kecil. "biar kamu bilang tidak mau, kan aku sudah memutuskan! "tandas Xiaoyu "hahaha... iya,iya.. terserah kau saja, tapi berhentilah menindihku Xiao, kau itu berat! " protes Jin, "ah, maaf.."

setelah mereka berdiri Xiaoyu tiba-tiba memanggil Jin dan begitu Jin menoleh, Xiaoyu dengan cepat mengunci bibir Jin dengan bibirnya "sebagai ucapan terima kasihku." ucapnya diiringi cengiran lebar, "ayo pulang Jin! " seru Xiaoyu lagi sambil berlari meninggalkan jin yang wajahnya mulai memerah "oh kami sama.. ciuman pertamaku.. " bisik Jin seraya meraba bibirnya.

-TAMAT-

Ichigo : hahahaha... another 'gaje' fic by IchigoJeevas! XDD

Jin : *masih blushing*

Xiaoyu : kyaaa! aku di pair sama jin! sankyuu Ichi... *peluk-peluk Ichi*

Ichigo : yup! sama-sama Xiao..^ ^

Asuka : kok aku nggak muncul di fic ini?

Hwoarang : aku juga..

Ichigo : maaf yaa...tunggu aja tanggal mainya, hohohoho...

Hwoarang : kok feeling gue nggak enak ya... *merinding*

Asuka : Hwo kenapa? masuk angin? nih minyak angin cap kapak!

Ichigo : jaah.. dia malah promosi.. *swt*

Jin : *masih blushing*

Xiaoyu : *masih senyam-senyum gaje*

Hwoarang : *masih merinding*

Asuka : *masih promosi minyak angin*

Ichigo : kayaknya keadaan disini tambah gaje aja... yaudah deh, akhir kata...REVIEW PLEASE...^ ^

Jin, Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Asuka : please...


End file.
